herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouka Kazakiri
Hyouka Kazakiri is a supporting protagonist in the light novel and anime series A Certain Magical Index. She is the conscious form of the aggregation of the AIM Diffusion Fields of espers in Academy City, the Imaginary Number District and the first friend Index makes in Academy City, as well as a good friend of Touma Kamijou. She is voiced by Kana Asumi in the Japanese version of the anime and Alexis Tipton in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Inori Yuzuriha, Kurumi Tokisaki and Kofuku. Appearance Hyouka has long dark brown hair and golden colored eyes. Most of her hair reaches down towards her lower-back, but a part of it is tied off to the side of her head and left hanging down. She wears large glasses that seem to lower itself further down her face. She wears a school-designated blazer and skirt, and accenting these is a red necktie. Later in the novels she gains a blue jacket as part of her winter uniform. She also is characterized by her large breasts. Personality Hyouka is a gentle, quiet and shy girl. She has a tendency to tear up easily, and is hesitant in approaching people, most especially Touma Kamijou, due to her subconscious fear of his Imagine Breaker. However, she is a caring person and she has shown to be very loyal to her friends, willing to be hated by them in order to protect them. Hyouka has shown tremendous angst and insecurity towards the fact that she is not human, often believing herself to be a monster and even claiming at one point that she doesn't deserve to live. Touma often tells her that she shouldn't beat herself up over being a little different and that, as shown by Index, they are still friends regardless. Abilities Her ability is Counter Stop, but is most likely just a reference to her phantom-like appearance. Details about her level are unknown, but it was mentioned that she was among the top psychics at the Kirigaoka Academy for Girls, though the academy ranks the students on their ability's rarity rather than how powerful they are. It is later revealed that she is not a human at all, but instead an amalgamation of the psychic's AIM with a consciousness. The nature of her being leads her to be indestructible, as she can recreate any damage done to her body and lift objects several times her own weight. That said, Touma fears that just like any paranormal phenomenon, she would be instantaneously destroyed regardless if his right hand ever comes in contact with Hyouka, but nevertheless warmly tells her "Even though we may never touch each other, we will always be friends." When not physically manifested, she exists in a realm she calls 'The City of Shimmers', a warped shadow of Academy City. This place is also called 'District' (or the Imaginary Number District). Aleister Crowley says Kazakiri, along with Last Order and Accelerator are all part of his 'Key' to the completion of Artificial Heaven. Fuse Kazakiri 'Fuse Kazakiri '''is Hyouka in "artificial angel mode". In this mode Hyouka acquires several pin shaped wings, whose total lengths vary from 10 meters to 100 meters, and a halo around 50 centimeters in diameter. On the exterior of the halo are pencil-like rods that appear infinitely, they seem to appear and disappear at a rapid pace. In this form, she is referred to as Fuse Kazakiri. According to Vento of the Front, in Christianity, terms like 'Fuse Kazakiri' bears similar meaning to a 'Fallen Angel' that has turned away from God, and is the most abominable being that can exist. Fuse Kazakiri is created with the input of a code (virus) in Last Order, which Academy City named 'ANGEL'. When the code is active the SISTER clones are physically immobilized. Later in Volume 20 Aiwass allowed Hyouka to go into this mode without the 'ANGEL' code, by asking the SISTER clones for assistance. While in this form, Kazakiri has demonstrated she can fire a beam-like attack that can reach up to several tens of Kilometers, and put up a force field around people to protect them from all harm. In volume 20 she can fly at several times the speed of sound, and summon a sword made of pure energy at will, fueled by her determination to help Index. It is later revealed that Fuse Kazakiri was simply used as the model in order for Aiwass to take form into the world. Trivia *Index refers to Hyouka as "her first friend" in Academy City, as in the first friend that Index made by herself, instead of having been introduced by Touma (such as the cases of Aisa Himegami and Maika Tsuchimikado). *Hyouka's English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, also voices Inori Yuzuriha, the main female protagonist of ''Guilty Crown. Both Hyouka and Inori are introduced as shy, quiet, seemingly ordinary teenage girls who are later revealed to not be human at all, but artificial beings. Additionally, both have shown incredible insecurity over the fact that they aren't human, believing themselves to be monsters. Ironically, both act in a way that's the complete opposite of what is expected from a monster- kind, selfless and willing to risk everything to protect those they care about. *Additionally, Accelerator's English voice actor, Austin Tindle, also voices Shu Ouma, the main male protagonist and Inori's lover. Ironically, Hyouka and Accelerator have yet to meet (though she did indirectly help him in his fight against Amata Kihara). Gallery Hyouka Kazakiri.jpg Hyouka Kazakiri 3.jpg Fuse Kazakiri.jpg Index meets Hyouka.jpg Touma and Hyouka.jpg Touma protects Hyouka.jpg Index, Touma and Hyouka.jpg Hyouka protects Index.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Angels Category:Brutes Category:Reality Warper Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Good Category:Self Hating Category:Humanoid Category:Psychics